


We're The Lucky Ones

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Girls in Love, Len Mick and Ray frick frack, M/M, Multi, Sara and Kendra frick frack, everyone's really good at sharing partners, except they aren't, honestly it's just a bunch of nerds doing the frick frack, mostly - Freeform, nerds, offscreen, poly!Legends, poor Jax is just confused, they're all frick fracking each other, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Sara and Kendra have a chat about the 50s.





	We're The Lucky Ones

15\. "Can I kiss you?"

Kendra couldn’t help but search out Sara after they reclaimed her from the League of Assassins. She knocked softly on her door, smiling when the blonde looked you. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Sara gave her a little half smile and motioned her in. “What’s up?”

Kendra shrugged. “Just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. I-” she looked toward the floor and laughed softly. “I missed you.”

Sara held out a hand to the other girl, squeezing gently when she took it. “I missed you too. I’m sorry I left. I can’t imagine having to live alone with Ray for a year. Did he nerd your ear off?”

Kendra giggled. “I’ll have you know that I nerd as good as I get.”

“Oh yeah?” Sara bit her lip to hold back a grin. “I thought you geeked as good as you got.”

“That too.”

“Can I-” Sara let herself hesitate, but only for a second. “Can I kiss you? I know I didn’t leave under the best conditions, and you’re doing your thing with Ray, but I- mmph!” Her eyes flew open as Kendra cut her off with a kiss. Her eyelids fluttered shut and her arms wound around Kendra’s neck, drawing her to stand between Sara’s legs, one hand tangling in the other girl’s hair.

Kendra’s hands went to Sara’s hips, clutching desperately at her shirt. “Sara….” she murmured as they separated slightly, not drifting too far apart.

“Kendra.” Sara sassed back, stomach flipping at the sight of Kendra’s breathless grin. “Is your new boyfriend going to come after me for this?”

“Do you really think I would be with Ray if there wasn’t room for you in the equation?”

“Raymond’s open to that sort thing?”

“‘S long as you’re willing to share.”

Sara grinned roguishly. “Sure. Sharing’s my thing.”

“Liar.”

The blonde kissed her again and pulled back with a smirk. “I’ll give Raymond whatever he wants, so long as he doesn’t keep me from this.”

Kendra snickered. “What if he asked to watch us?”

“I’d give ‘im the show of his fuckin’ life.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Shall we see how loud I can still make you scream, Miss Saunders?”

“My pleasure, Miss Lance.”

The two snickered and giggled, amidst shouts for Gideon to shut the door. Down the hall, Jax shook his head. Leonard accepted the twenty from the boy with a smirk.

“Ray is one lucky bastard.”

Len chuckled. “Kendra’s the lucky one. It’s rare that Mick and I ever share.” He turned and left Jax gaping after him in the hallway, deciding it was time to go reacquaint himself with Raymond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's quietgirlatthebackoftheroom


End file.
